With the advancement of mobile applications, consumers are increasingly making purchases or transactions via their mobile devices. For instance, a consumer might purchase an item or complete a money transfer via a mobile application that provides shopping or banking functionality. Unfortunately, in attempting to complete transactions via a mobile application, the application may crash such that the transaction is not completed. Such application errors occurring during an attempt to complete a transaction can result in a monetary impact to the provider of the application. For example, due to an application error, a consumer may lose items previously included in his or her electronic shopping cart. Rather than the consumer subsequently replacing the items in the shopping cart, however, the consumer may decide to forego the purchase resulting in a lost monetary opportunity for the provider of the mobile application. As another example, repetitive incomplete money transfers associated with a banking application may result in a consumer utilizing another banking application. As such, these missed monetary opportunities due to application interruptions, such errors and crashes, can greatly impact the entity providing the application, particularly when an error(s) occurs frequently.